Vampiro
by Gaia-drea
Summary: No, no lo puedo evitar, no creas que está mal, es que yo soy así, vivo en la oscuridad. Algunos remordimientos ya he empezado a olvidar y la vida del pasado ya no quiero recordar. Sé muy bien que he cambiado, ha sido la situación. Juego a otro juego.


**Disclaimer:** No! El Sr. Todd no me pertenece, por mucho que me pese; en cambio "ella"- puesto que no tiene nombre- sí. Algo es algo .

**Rating:** K "plus"a lo sumo.

**Pairing: **Sweeney/OC, pero sin romance de por medio, quizá una especie de complicidad...jejejeje.

**Status:** Completo a no ser que se me pida que lo continue, en cuyo caso ya podéis ir dando ideas porque yo ando falta de inspiración.

**Summary: **Después de casi un año, la viuda de uno de sus clientes lo ha descubierto y ha decidido visitarle ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando descubre que ha destrozado la vida de una joven inocente, tal y como hicieron él¿Y si esa chica le hiciera reflexionar sobre sí mismo?

**N/A:** Lo cierto es que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta pequeña tontería, aunque sé que en realidad es poca cosa. No sé. En los otros dos drabbles escogí al Todd diabólico; éste es más calmado y pensativo. Me gusta ¿Y a vosotros? Vuestras críticas son bienvenidas!!

--------------

_No, no lo puedo evitar, no creas que está mal  
es que yo soy así, vivo en la oscuridad.  
Algunos remordimientos, ya he empezado a olvidar  
y la vida del pasado ya no quiero recordar.  
Sé muy bien que he cambiado, ha sido la situación  
juego a otro juego._

**_Vampiro_**

Otro cadáver más que caía por la trampilla del suelo.

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro al oír como se rompía el cuello del hombre al chocar contra el suelo. Sorprendentemente ni su ropa ni la navaja estaban manchadas le sangre, lo cual era una ventaja para él, puesto que así no tenía que cambiarse.

Probablemente ese sería el último cliente del día, así que se dispuso a guardar las navajas en su lugar correspondiente cuando la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolo. Se giró como un resorte para ver a una mujer que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta con el semblante sereno pero un brillo de abatimiento en los ojos. Todd se irguió en toda su estatura sin saber qué esperarse.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Todd.

-Buenas tardes, señorita ¿En qué puedo servirle?

La mujer- que en realidad no era más que una chiquilla que seguramente no sobrepasaba la veintena- entró en la habitación con aire distraído y observándolo todo con especial atención, como si cada uno de los objetos allí presentes fueran extraños y desconocidos para ella.

Todd la siguió con la mirada. Frunció el ceño al verla acercarse hacia la silla. Con una pálida mano acarició uno de los brazos, pero inmediatamente se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que daba luz a la habitación. Allí se quedó. Quieta. Como una estatua.

-Es una buena pregunta. ¿En qué puede servirme, Sr. Todd?.- su voz sonaba increíblemente suave.

-Quizá afeitando a su marido.- aventuró a decir el barbero.

-Oh no.- la joven se giró hacia él quedando tan sólo medio rostro iluminado por la luz de los faroles de la calle.- Eso ya lo hizo...

Su mirada era más que significativa.

El hombre dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a esa situación. Nunca había tenido que encarar a uno de los familiares de alguna de sus víctimas. Nunca había tenido que ver el sufrimiento surcando su rostro. Y aquella muchacha parecía la representante por antonomasia de todo esa turba de gente que él iba dejando atrás.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Sr. Barker?

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro del barbero al oír ese apellido.

-No. No más Barker. Ahora soy Sweeney Todd.

-Barker, Todd... En el fondo es lo mismo. Dolor y sed de venganza. Pero ¿qué hay de las víctimas?-Sweeney Todd juró haber visto una lágrima escurridiza recorrer una de las mejillas de la muchacha.- ¿Qué hay de mi familia? Mi marido nunca causó ningún mal. Era un simple sastre, que estaba en el momento y el lugar equivocados. Igual que usted.

Retazos de su memoria regresaron a su cerebro con una inusitada fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza y frunció el ceño tratando de alejarlos. Eso era pasado. Aquél era un hombre diferente al que ahora estaba de pie, allí.

-¿Qué ocurriría si yo ahora decidiera tomar mi venganza? Después de todo, usted apartó de mi lado lo que más quería.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Todd tenía el filo de una navaja acariciando la pie de su cuello. Se mantuvo quieto, estático, siguiendo con los ojos todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica. Él también tenía su propia navaja en la mano, pero no la blandió contra aquella muchacha.

En cierta manera la comprendía. Los jirones del hombre que había sido todavía tenían restos de sentimientos puros. Todavía podía sentir piedad, compasión. Todavía podía entender.

Y entendía que detrás de aquella máscara- aquella frágil máscara- de porcelana había todo un mundo. Los ojos mismos transmitían lo que los labios no podían. Pero no era esa clase de sentimientos los que él esperaba encontrar en los ojos de la chica.

Rabia. Odio. Venganza. Deseos de muerte.

No, eso no era.

Era compasión.

El contacto con la fría superficie metálica desapareció, y la chica regresó a su sitio frente a la ventana.

-Me pregunto cómo lo descubrió.

-¿Y eso qué mas da¿Le preocupa que pueda contárselo a alguien más? Estoy segura de que tiene maneras muy eficaces de hacerme callar.- la navaja de Todd brilló momentáneamente, como una señal.

-Oh. Pero ¿por quién me ha tomado? Yo jamás haría daño a una dama como usted.- contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no.-un suspiro salió de sus labios entrecerrados.- No me recuerda ¿verdad? Solía sentarme allí- dijo señalando uno de los rincones de la estancia.-junto a su mujer. Usted silbaba mientras afeitaba a sus clientes. Siempre silbando.- una pequeña melodía resonó en la habitación, y por un momento esta pareció más luminosa, como si las paredes pudieran recordar tiempos pasados.

Todd cerró los ojos. El recuerdo de su mujer leyéndole una historia a una pequeña niña mientras el silbaba una melodía le vino a la cabeza, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera prestarle mayor atención.

Algo le indicó, que de hecho, aquélla era la misma niña solo que con 15 años más.

-Era un hombre bueno, Sr...Todd.

-En este mundo no hay cabida para las buenas personas.- contestó él con la voz más grave de lo que esperaba mientras se colocaba junto a ella, mirando hacia la calle. Todos los comercios comenzaban a cerrar y la gente regresaba a sus hogares.-Toda la culpa es suya...

-¿Suya¿De ellos? Recuerde Sr. Todd, que usted también pertenece a la humanidad.

Algo parecido a una risa salió de la garganta del barbero mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos.

-Claro que soy humano, pero hay algo que me diferencia de ellos: yo soy consciente de mis pecados. ¿Lo es usted?

-¿No siente ninguna de esas muertes?.- evadió la pregunta.- ¿Ni una sola de ellas¿No tiene remordimientos?

-No ha habido noche en que no tenga pesadillas.- se sinceró. Y los círculos negros bajo sus ojos lo atestiguaban.- Pero cada vez son menos.

La joven se alejó de él y fue al peor sitio de toda la habitación: la silla. Todd pensó, al verla sentarse en ella, que la muchacha estaba loca. Con paso calmado se situó detrás de ella, acariciando el respaldo de la silla y rozando sin querer sus cabellos.

La misma melodía volvió a resonar en la habitación, e inconscientemente, él la acompañó con sus propios silbidos. Por un momento, no fue más Sweeney Todd. Ni siquiera Barker. Sólo Benjamin. El esposo devoto y célebre barbero. Y por un momento esa sombra dolor desapareció de sus ojos.

Parpadeó. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sombra.

-¿Es consciente de que con un simple movimiento de mi pie podría decidir si vive o si muere?- preguntó cuando la canción hubo terminado, con las últimas notas haciendo eco. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. De reojo miró a los pies del barbero que seguían juntos y alejados del pedal.

-Vivir, morir. A todos nos llega la hora.

-Pero mejor tarde que pronto.

-Todo depende del modo en que viva.

-O del modo en que muera. Aún está a tiempo de marcharse- susurró Todd a la vez que sacaba una de las navajas y comenzaba a afilarla.

-¿Qué más da?

-¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan joven sienta tal desprecio por la vida?.- clavó su mirada en la nuca de la muchacha, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Ella no contestó. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras pasaba sus dedos por los brazos de la silla, acariciando la superficie. Silla traicionera. Tan cómoda, tan mortal.

-¿Sabe usted quién es Drácula?- de nuevo evadía sus preguntas. ¿Qué escondía? Es más ¿Por qué le interesaba a él?- Ya sabe, el vampiro de Transilvania...

-Yo corto cuellos, no empalo a mis clientes. Y puedo decir con orgullo, que al menos huelen bien cuando los mato.- dijo con claro sarcasmo. Ella frunció el ceño ante el comentario tan cruel.

-Vive en la oscuridad, consumido por su odio y por locura; y todo el mundo ha oído hablar de usted o de su _alter ego_, pero nadie sabe quién es ni dónde está. Igual que él.

Cuando ella su puso en pie, Todd apartó la mirada de la cuchilla y la siguió con los ojos.

-Le diré por qué no me ha matado todavía : porque que hay alguien ahí fuera que le conoce, que sabe lo que está haciendo. Que le comprende fuera de ese amor loco que le profesa la Sra. Lovett. Y lo necesita.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que busco la redención? No necesito a nadie. No necesito ni su perdón ni su compasión.

Todd sabía que mentía y que no podía engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Pero cómo admitir que sí que necesitaba a alguien¿Qué en realidad era un alivio saber que alguien entendía su trabajo? Sus razones... Si no fuera por la Sra. Lovett probablemente ahora él tendría una montaña de cadáveres junto a la puerta. Probablemente, si no hubiera sido por la Sra. Lovett él estaría ahora mismo de vuelta a Australia y sin su venganza. No era cierto que no necesitara a nadie. Lo hacía, pero no de la manera en que la chica insinuaba. Él era un hombre independiente. Podría apañárselas sin Nellie, quizá sólo por un tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para terminar su trabajo. Después, nada importaba.

La joven estaba junto a la puerta, mirando a través del cristal hacia las escaleras, como si hubiera algo terriblemente interesante al pie de ellas. La contempló durante unos momentos allí, de pie. Pálida- aunque no con esa palidez enfermiza que le caracterizaba a él- y sin rasgo alguno de agitación en su rostro. ¿Y ella¿Ella necesitaba a alguien?

La puerta se abrió, y una pequeña ráfaga de aire agitó el vestido de la muchacha y su propio cabello. El mechón de pelo blanco calló sobre sus ojos oscuros, dándole un aspecto del todo demencial. Con molestia, lo apartó inmediatamente.

Una risita escapó de los labios de la chica que le miraba con algo que navegaba entre la diversión y la lástima. Como si supiera lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Incluso los vampiros,para alimentarse, necesitan la sangre de alguien, Sr. Todd.


End file.
